1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an unmanned autonomous vehicle. The invention relates in particular to an unmanned autonomous vehicle for displacing feed lying on a floor substantially laterally, comprising a frame having at least three supporting points, comprising a front supporting point and two wheels separately drivable by separate motors and each having a wheel axle, a control unit for steering the vehicle and moving it in a direction of operative travel, and feed displacing means (e.g., feed displacer) for displacing feed substantially laterally, comprising an annular element which is freely rotatable around the frame and has a radius, the outer circumference of said element constituting the outer circumference of the vehicle, wherein a centre of gravity of the vehicle, viewed in the direction of operative travel, is situated between the front supporting point and the wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the state of the art, such a vehicle is known from NL-1031605. This vehicle is sold, for example, under the name of Lely Juno©, Lely Enterprises, Maassluis, the Netherlands. This vehicle moves along a feed alley, and pushes feed lying on the floor aside, in the direction of the animals, during travelling.
A disadvantage of the known vehicle is that the vehicle, during pushing the feed, cannot always be controlled properly. It sometimes happens that the vehicle gets stuck in the feed, for example if a more than average amount of feed, which amount is still relatively small, makes contact with the feed displacing means.